Growing plants in plant pots provide an alternative to growing plants directly in the ground and may be used, for example, as decor or to grow fruits and vegetables for food. Plants that are grown in homes, gardens, or nurseries are often planted in plant pots, which are filled with soil and require watering at regular intervals. Plants utilize capillary action to draw water absorbed by soil through their roots. Without regular watering of plant pots, the soil becomes dry and plants grown therein may become dehydrated and die.
Generally, plant pot plants may be watered by pouring or spraying water on the plant or the soil in the plant pot. For example, plants may be watered by hand by using a watering can or a garden hose. However, watering plants can be time consuming and laborious. If plant watering is neglected, the plant may become dehydrated and die. On the other hand, plant pots can be overwatered, which may also kill the plants grown therein.
Regular watering may also be accomplished by a number of automated watering systems. For example, drip irrigation systems may be installed to connect a plant pot to a water source. However, such watering systems may be expensive and time consuming to install or otherwise impractical to implement. Additionally, such watering systems may be unattractive and distract from the aesthetics of the plant and plant pot.
A conventional plant pot is constructed with a drainage hole at a bottom of the pot to handle oversaturation of water. However, constant weeping from such pots may lead to unwanted staining on the ground or floor. Additionally, a novice horticulturist may not know how much water a plant needs and find it difficult to accurately determine the amount of water in a conventional plant pot until it has dried out or the plant has been overwatered.
Thus, there is a need for a plant pot or an insert for a plant pot that can reduce the labor and time required by regular plant watering. Furthermore, such a plant pot or insert for a plant pot needs to be easy to set up and use without being messy.